


Das Tagebuch

by Aleya



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleya/pseuds/Aleya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist ein weiter Weg bis nach Simkea und nur wenigen wird die Ehre gewährt, ihn bis zum Ende zu gehen. Dies ist die Geschichte der Eishexe Eisflackern.</p><p>Gepostet: 06.03.2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Tagebuch

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den RP-Geschichtenwettbewerb auf www.simkea.de - einem empfehlenswerten, komplexen Rollenspiel im Browser. 
> 
> http://community.simkea.de/index.php/Thread/3060-RP-Das-Tagebuch-der-Eishexe-Eisflackern

_Emsiges Hämmern hallt von den Wänden der Schlucht wider. Graue Wesen mit Steinhaut schlagen mit eisernen Spitzhacken auf die riesigen Steinbrocken ein, welche den weiteren Durchgang in die Schlucht versperren. Drei Magier der Akademie sowie eines der grauen Wesen diskutieren etwas abseits miteinander – es sind Hochmeister Sandsturm von der Akademie, der Leiter der Expedition Graupelz, ein Geistmagier sowie die Sprecherin der Grea._  
__  
_„Der Einsturz ist jetzt über einen kleinen Mondlauf her, Hochmeister. Es ist praktisch unmöglich, dass sie noch am Leben sind, also lasst uns diese Farce hier beenden und die Trauerzeremonien beginnen“, verkündet Graupelz seine Meinung. Sein pelziger Schwanz zuckt heftig umher, zu aufgeregt ist er für seine sonst so würdevolle und gelassene Haltung._  
__  
_„Die Grea lassen niemanden zurück. Im Leben nicht und erst recht nicht im Tod. Wir werden nicht hinter ihnen zurückstehen und wir werden nicht aufgeben. Das ist mein letztes Wort dazu“, erwidert Hochmeister Sandsturm, eine schlanke Menschliche in der Robe der Sturmmagier. „Die Teleportmagier sollen fortfahren mit der Beseitigung der zerkleinerten Felsen. Wir können Eisflackern und Gua nicht einfach unter freiem Himmel liegen lassen.“_  
__  
_Es dauert fast einen weiteren kleinen Mondlauf, bis die steinerne Barriere endlich beseitigt ist und die ersten mutigen Magier den dahinterliegenden Pfad betreten. Zahlreiche Spuren im Staub zeugen von der Anwesenheit der vermissten Erkundungsmission – allein, die Schlucht ist abgesehen von einem in Leder gebundenen Buch mit dem Zeichen der Eismagier leer, daneben eine Botschaft in den Staub geschrieben:_  
__  
_„Lest und versteht!“_  
__  
_Hochmeister Sandsturm nimmt das Buch erstaunt entgegen – es handelt sich um das Tagebuch der Eishexe Eisflackern. Die Sprecherin der Grea berührt den Ledereinband andächtig und knirscht eine Frage_. _„Ob wir hier Hinweise finden werden, was geschehen ist?“, wird sie vom Geistmagier übersetzt. Sandsturm blättert zum ersten Eintrag und beginnt laut zu lesen._  
__  
**14, Sonnenstein, 4Ä36**  
  
Mein erster Tag an der Akademie der Eismagier. Es ist alles so aufregend, so anders als daheim in der Fortgeschrittenengruppe. Hier lebe ich nicht mit allen Gleichaltrigen zusammen, sondern mit jenen, die zeitgleich als Novize aufgenommen wurden. Einige hier sind echt ALT! Bärenstein zum Beispiel – er hat mit Sicherheit schon graue Haare im Bart und den Schmerzteufel in den Knochen, so langsam wie er sich bewegt. Die einzige in meinem Alter scheint Nachtlicht zu sein, aber ich glaube, sie mag mich nicht besonders. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass jetzt alles besser wird. Ich habe die alten Seiten mit den langweiligen Erlebnissen im Dorf herausgerissen, das interessiert jetzt eh niemanden mehr.  
  
**39, Sonnenstein, 4Ä36**  
  
Der Alltag an der Akademie ist anstrengender, als ich ihn mir vorgestellt hätte. Bisher kann noch keiner das Wasser auch nur annähernd bändigen, aber dennoch müssen wir täglich 14 Zyklen unseren Willen auf Eis fokussieren. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass simples Nachdenken so anstrengend sein kann. Weitere 8 Zyklen erlernen wir theoretische Grundlagen der Magie, vorwiegend die Namen alter Männer mit langen Bärten, die durch Unfälle irgendwas Neues entdeckten und/oder starben. Das Auswendiglernen ist öde und zeitraubend, aber ich hoffe, dass es mir zu einem tieferen Verständnis der Magie verhilft. Nachtlicht redet nicht mit mir, aber damit kann ich leben – Braunnase und Staubglocke sind viel netter und hilfsbereiter. Ich werde versuchen, wieder regelmäßiger zu schreiben.  
  
_Unwillig überblättert Sandsturm einige Seiten. So interessant Eisflackerns Beobachtungen der Akademie auch sein mögen, sie werden wohl keine Einblicke in die aktuellen Geschehnisse bringen._  
__  
**5, Blumenmond, 4Ä39**  
  
Die letzten sechs Sonnenwenden waren eine aufregende, anstrengende, wundervolle Zeit und in mir steigt die Wehmut auf, dass sie vorbei ist. Morgen ist meine Initiation als Eismagier und dann werde ich die Akademie verlassen. Natürlich freue ich mich über die Gelegenheit, meine Fähigkeiten zeigen zu dürfen und allen, die an mir zweifelten, ihre Fehler klar vor Augen zu führen. Und doch – ich werde diesen Ort, die Unterweisungsleiter, selbst Nachtlicht vermissen. Es wird langsam Zeit, alles zusammen zu räumen. Ich hoffe, dass ich eine spannende Gegend als erste Erkundungsmission erhalte. Die Eiswüsten hinter dem großen Meer sollen sehr interessant und vor allem unerforscht sein. Als zukünftige Eismagier wäre ich natürlich die Idealbesetzung, zumal meine Fähigkeiten – ohne mich allzu sehr selber loben zu wollen – etwas über Durchschnitt liegen. Ich hoffe, die Älteren sehen das genauso und ich muss mich nicht mit einer Steinebene oder Ähnlichem begnügen. Und wenn doch, dann hoffe ich, dass Nachtlicht eine Mission auf einem toten Berg oder so bekommt. Verdient hätte sie es.  
  
**19, Blumenmond, 4Ä39**  
  
War ja klar. Eine Steinwüste UND Nachtlicht. Irgendjemand hasst mich.  
  
_Die Schrift ist hier sehr unsauber, wie in großer Eile geschrieben, sodass Sandsturm einige Zeit braucht, die Worte zu entziffern._  
  
**20, Blumenmond, 4Ä39**  
  
Ich überlege, den letzten Eintrag zu streichen – man kann es eh kaum lesen und im ersten Affekt klang alles viel schlimmer als es eigentlich wirklich ist. Meine erste Mission wird mich in die Salz- und Geröllwüste von Akr'il führen. Sie wurde vor drei Sonnenwenden vom Teleportmagier Gründonner sowie der Ersterkundungstruppe um General Hochfels entdeckt. Sie fanden dort einige Stämme grauhäutiger, steinartiger Wesen, welche in stabilen Hütten leben und sich offenkundig vorwiegend mit Viehzucht beschäftigen. Sie waren freundlich und offen, sodass nun unsere Aufgabe die Festigung des Kontaktes sein wird – wir werden eine Zeitlang mit ihnen leben und versuchen, so viele Informationen wie nur irgendwie möglich zu sammeln. Der uns begleitende Teleportmagier wird Graupelz sein, er kennt die Entfernung gut und soll einer der sichersten Teleporter sein.  
  
Ich habe auf einer der aktuellsten Karten nachgesehen, die Akr'il-Wüste ist auf drei Seiten von Bergen umgeben, was auch erklärt, dass wir Jahrhunderte nach dem ersten Kontakt mit den pelzigen Orar tatsächlich außer den schuppigen Hiskaa sowie uns humanoiden Menschen noch eine weitere Art gefunden haben. Eigentlich fehlt jetzt nur noch eine fliegende Art und wir haben alle Grundformen des intelligenten Lebens vertreten. Der Orar Graupelz meint zwar, das ist unmöglich, doch das dachten wir auch von schuppigem Leben, bis wir den Hiskaa begegneten.  
  
Außer Graupelz und mir werden noch Felsensprenger und Kaltklaue mitkommen. Beide sind schon etwas älter und sollen Nachtlicht und mich in die Aufklärung einführen. Ich bin sicher, wir können von ihrer Erfahrung profitieren. Nachtlicht werde ich aus dem Weg gehen – ich habe versprochen, mich nicht mehr von ihr provozieren zu lassen. Ich weiß, dass ich stärker bin als sie – aber sie ist bei Weitem hinterhältiger. Allein wie sie diesen Blick aus riesigen grünen Augen einsetzt, um sich als unschuldig zu präsentieren. Dazu noch weißes Fell und alle sind hingerissen von ihr. Kaltklaue ist zum Glück meiner Bitte, einen anderen Familienverband als sie erforschen zur dürfen, nachgekommen. Vielleicht besteht ja doch die Möglichkeit, dass alles friedlich bleibt.  
  
**31, Blumenmond, 4Ä39**  
  
Die Reise nach Akr'il war abgesehen von den akuten Orientierungsschwierigkeiten während des Teleportes problemlos. Um ehrlich zu sein, mir war noch nie so übel wie in den zehn Minuten nach der Ankunft. Zum Glück wurde mir das Düngen des Marktplatzbaumes mit meinem Mageninhalt nicht verübelt. Nachtlicht dagegen hat sich direkt auf Felsensprengers Schuppen übergeben. Das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden ist seitdem etwas angespannt. Mit Ruhm haben wir uns bei unserem ersten Auftritt als Repräsentanten der Akademie jedenfalls nicht bekleckert. Dennoch wurde ich sehr herzlich von den Grea, wie sie sich selber nennen, aufgenommen. Zum Glück arbeitet der Übersetzungszauber der Geistmagier nach wie vor zuverlässig. Beim Gedanken, ihre rollende und knirschende Sprache lernen zu müssen, bekomme ich Halsschmerzen. Zusammen mit Kaltklaue teile ich mir ein kleines Zimmer im Haus der Krr, wie wir diese Familie genannt haben im hilflosen Versuch, das kratzende Geräusch nach zu ahmen. Übersetzt scheint es soviel wie Blume zu bedeuten – ein sehr schöner Name wie ich finde.  
  
_Zahlreiche Einträge zeugen von Eisflackerns Erkenntnissen zum Leben der Grea. Im Laufe der Zeit mehren sich die Einträge mit Notizen in Grea-Schrift, um nicht übersetzbare Eigenheiten der Steinwesen festzuhalten. Nachtlicht und Eisflackern nähern sich langsam an und arbeiten regelmäßig zusammen. Sandsturm überfliegt die folgenden Einträge lediglich, bis das aktuelle Datum nahezu erreicht ist._  
  
**1, Rotmeer, 4Ä41**  
  
Oh bei den Göttern! Ich habe heute das erste Mal einen Kest gesehen. Es sind so wunderschöne, anmutige Tiere. Ihr Körper schwebt ungefähr fünf Körperlängen hoch, fünf lange Tentakeln reichen bis zu dem Boden. Diese Tentakeln sind fast wie Finger, die Kest können mit ihnen selbst kleinste Strohhalme aufheben. Gleichzeitig sind sie stark genug, die Tiere bei den fürchterlichen Staubstürmen hier an einem Felsen zu verankern. Dazu umschlingen sie mit drei Tentakeln einen riesigen Brocken und graben die verbliebenen zwei im Boden ein. Dank ihrer starken Panzerung überstehen sie die Stürme mit ein paar Kratzern auf dem Rücken. Durch das sanfte, grüne Leuchten ihres Körpers sind sie schon von Weitem zu entdecken und haben schon so manchem verirrten Wanderer Schutz während eines Sturmes geboten. Ich kann sehr gut verstehen, dass die Grea sie als heilig ansehen.  
  
_Eine ungelenke Kohlezeichnung eines massiven, insektenartigen Tieres ohne erkennbaren Kopf, welches lediglich aus Panzer und Tentakeln zu bestehen scheint. Die Sprecherin der Grea knirscht amüsiert einen Kommentar, der vom lachenden Geistmagier nicht übersetzt werden kann. Entsetzt werden sie von den Umstehenden angesehen und die Sprecherin entschuldigt sich sofort für ihre Taktlosigkeit._  
  
**6, Rotmeer, 4Ä41**  
  
Zwei Kest werden Gua und mich morgen zum Grauen Berg bringen. Gua ist der jüngste Sohn (?) der Familie, ein wirklich wunderbarer Grea, sehr geduldig mit mir und ausgesprochen mitteilsam auf meine für sein Verständnis wohl kindischen Fragen. Inzwischen beherrsche ich auch viele Worte der Grea-Sprache. Mit der Aussprache habe ich noch immer starke Probleme, doch ich verstehe genug, um im Alltag meist ohne den Übersetzungszauber auszukommen. Je mehr wir erfahren, umso weniger hilfreich ist dieser Zauber. So besitzen die Grea keine Geschlechter wie wir sie kennen, ihre Familienverbände sind eher nach Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl als nach Verwandtschaft strukturiert. Ich verstehe das alles noch nicht vollkommen, aber gerade das macht diese Forschungsmission so unwahrscheinlich spannend.  
  
Am Grauen Berg werden wir uns einige seltene Pflanzen nahe des Gipfels ansehen, welche für ihre Heilkräfte bei den Grea begehrt sind. Sobald wir uns in der heimischen Flora und Fauna ausreichend auskennen, werden wir in das Volk aufgenommen – eine Ehre, die ich überaus zu schätzen weiß.  
  
_Sandsturm wird von lauten Rufen unterbrochen. Zwei Grea haben Gua am Rand des Einsturzes hinter einem großen Felsen entdeckt, sofort kümmern sich zwei Geistmagier um ihn und ergründen die Schwere der Verletzungen – Grea sind offensichtlich überaus zäh, da er noch immer lebt. In nächster Zeit wird Gua jedoch keine Fragen beantworten können – das Tagebuch wird alleinige Quelle der Informationen bleiben. Laut liest Sandsturm weiter._  
  
******12, Rotmeer, 4Ä41**  
  
Zusammen mit Gua verbringe ich die Nacht am Fuße des Grauen Berges. Morgen werden Nachtlicht und Kaltklaue zu uns stoßen, die beiden besuchen heute noch eine Kunstausstellung und Nachtlicht hasst Zelte sowieso. Gua ist ein wunderbarer Erzähler und ein noch besserer Zuhörer – die Gespräche mit ihm sind immer wieder überaus erfüllend, besonders seit wir weitestgehend auf einen Übersetzer verzichten können.  
  
„Was hat es mit dem Grauen Berg auf sich?“, fragte ich ihn – auf dem Weg zu unserem Lagerplatz waren mir die zahllosen Opfergaben am Fuß des Berges aufgefallen. Es handelte sich vorwiegend um verschiedene Blumen, doch die kunstvollen Anordnungen fielen ins Auge.  
  
„Es ist der Ort, von dem wir stammen. Hier nahm unser Volk seinen Ursprung, auf dem Gipfel des Berges sahen die ersten von uns die Wüste“, erwiderte Gua betont langsam und deutlich mit einfachen Worten.  
„Ihr stammt nicht von hier? Aus welchem Land seid ihr hierher gewandert?“ So weit ich wusste, war die Wüste auf drei Seiten von Gebirge und auf der vierten von einem mal mehr, mal weniger wasserhaltigen Salzsee umgeben.  
„Nicht aus welchem Land. Die Frage muss lauten: Aus welcher Welt?“, amüsierte sich Gua über meine für ihn offensichtlich naive Frage. Ich fragte noch zweimal nach, da ich der Meinung war, ich hätte die Vokabel falsch verstanden.  
„Wir stammen aus einem fernen Land voller fruchtbarer Wiesen und tiefer Wälder. Ein Gebirge trennte die Sandwüsten von unserer blühenden Siedlung in der Mitte des Landes. Ein Portal, geschützt durch einen zauberkundigen Torwächter, brachte uns dorthin aus einem Land voller Krieg, welcher uns nahezu vollkommen auslöschte.“, erklärte er mir. „Wir lebten lange und zufrieden dort. Immer wieder fanden schutzbedürftige Wesen den Weg in das friedliches Land Simkea und siedelten sich an. Nach einiger Zeit baten unsere Ältesten den Torwächter, unser nun wieder starkes und widerstandsfähiges Volk von dort fortzubringen, um dem Lauf der Zeit zu folgen und anderen verletzten Seelen die Heilung im Frieden Simkeas zu ermöglichen.“  
Selbst jetzt, wenn ich das Gespräch niederschreibe, kann ich das alles kaum glauben. Andere Welten neben der unseren! Das wäre der endgültige Beweis des vierten Theorems und würde ganz neue Entdeckungen ermöglichen!  
„Warum seid ihr dann hier in der Wüste? Warum nicht in den fruchtbaren Tsell-Ebenen oder den Fischinseln oder den Keras-Hügeln?“, fragte ich fasziniert von der Selbstlosigkeit der Grea.  
„Wir haben hier alles, was wir benötigen und können in Frieden unsere Kunst und Kultur vervollkommnen. Der Torwächter legte ein starkes magisches Schild über unsere Wüste, der es nur friedfertigen Kulturen erlaubte, uns zu entdecken. Und nun seid ihr hier.“  
  
Mehr Informationen will er mir erst geben, wenn wir unser Ziel erreicht haben – es ist unwahrscheinlich schwer, sich so sehr in Geduld zu üben, nachdem ich die ersten Informationsbrocken bekam. Ich bin sicher, er erlaubt sich einen Scherz mit mir.  
  
_Die Sprecherin der Grea bestätigt traurig, dass das genau Guas spezieller Humor ist. Zwei Teleportmagier beschließen, Gua zurück in die Stadt zu bringen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen beginnt Sandsturm die letzten Einträge zu lesen. Sie sind in fahriger, großer Schrift notiert._  
__  
******14, Rotmeer, 4Ä41**  
  
Der Ausflug, der so gut begann, hat sich zu einer einzigen Katastrophe entwickelt. Gua und ich betraten eine enge Schlucht, welche der einzige Pfad zum Gipfel des Grauen Berges ist. Diesen Weg gingen bereits die alten Grea, als sie von Simkea in unsere Welt kamen. Die Geschichte war überall in der Luft zu spüren. Gua erzählte mir mehr über die Geschichte der Grea und gab mir auch die Erlaubnis, alles zu notieren und anderen zu berichten – beruhigend zu wissen, falls jemals jemand mein Tagebuch finden sollte.  
  
Wir waren so vertieft in unser Gespräch, dass wir beide das Rumpeln nicht hörten – und plötzlich waren wir mitten in einem Steinsturz! Gua gab mir einen kräftigen Stoß und ich stolperte überraschend weit – Grea sind kräftiger, als sie aussehen. Ich schlug mit heftig die Knie auf und ich befürchte, mein linkes Handgelenk ist angebrochen – aber ich lebe! Das ist mehr, als ich mit Sicherheit von Gua behaupten kann. Ich habe nach ihm gerufen, doch keine Antwort erhalten. Ich habe nicht gesehen, ob er den Steinen ausweichen und auf die andere Seite flüchten konnte, doch ich hoffe es – er muss es einfach geschafft haben. Alles andere würde ich mir niemals verzeihen. Die Schlucht jedenfalls ist vollkommen verschüttet und die Felsen sind zu groß und zu instabil, als dass ich auch nur einen von ihnen bewegen oder darüber klettern könnte. Ich bin auf dem Gipfel des Grauen Berges gefangen.  
  
**15, Rotmeer, 4Ä41**  
  
Ich bin jetzt meiner Schätzung nach seit einem Sonnenumlauf hier gefangen. Es ist so trocken hier, dass ich kein Wasser in der Luft finde, was ich gefrieren lassen könnte – ich muss mit dem Durst leben. Ich hoffe, es kommt bald ein feuchter Wind auf, bevor ich verdurste...  
  
**16, Rotmeer, 4Ä41**  
  
Noch immer kein Wasser. Aus der Schlucht gibt es kein Entkommen, der Gipfel ist sonst umgeben von nahezu senkrechten Hängen – ein ungemütlicher Ort.  
  
Ich habe auf dem Gipfel eine Quelle entdeckt, aus deren Tiefen ich mittels Eismagie ein wenig Wasser empor bringen kann.  
  
Ich glaube, das Wasser war nicht gut. Oder ich bin bereits auf dem Weg zu den Geistbildern des Wahnsinns. Die Sonne erreichte nahezu den Boden der Schlucht, das Wasser hatte meinen Durst gestillt – und ich hörte eine Stimme!  
  
„Hallo Eisflackern“, sagte sie. „Kannst du mich hören?“  
Die Stimme schien von überall gleichzeitig zu kommen – obwohl ich niemanden sah und offensichtlich noch immer allein war. Probehalber bejahte ich die Frage – schlimmer konnte es ja kaum kommen.  
  
„Du weißt, dass du sterben wirst, wenn du hier bleibst? Die Steinbarriere ist fast drei Körperlängen dick, da kommen deine Freunde nie durch“, fuhr die Stimme fort und ich berichtigte meine Einschätzung. Es KONNTE schlimmer kommen. Wenn jetzt schon meine Geistbilder überzeugt waren, dass ich sterbe...  
  
„Du kennst die Geschichte der Grea. Der Weg nach Simkea ist hier noch immer gut zu erreichen, das Portal liegt direkt auf dem Gipfel. Ich bin der Torwächter Simkeas und kann dir den Weg weisen – doch wisse, dass dein Leben dort kein Einfaches sein wird, das Wasser wird dir nicht gehorchen und eine Rückkehr ist nahezu unmöglich. Wähle weise“, sprach der Torwächter zu mir.  
  
Offensichtlich war die Stimme doch kein Geistbild und so fragte ich nach Gua.  
  
„Gua hat es rechtzeitig hinaus geschafft... Er ist verletzt, aber er wird leben. Sein Pfad wird nicht nach Simkea führen.“  
  
Der Torwächter sagte, eine Rückkehr würde schwierig werden... aber nicht unmöglich. Gua lebt, ich jedoch nicht, wenn ich hier bleibe... Mein Gespür sagt mir, dass der Torwächter mich nicht anlügt und die Barriere tatsächlich für mich unüberwindbar ist. Es bleibt mir nur Eines: Ich werde das Angebot des Torwächters von Simkea annehmen und das Tagebuch hierlassen, um wenigstens eine kleine Spur in der Geschichte zu hinterlassen. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit zur Rückkehr gibt, werde ich sie finden – auch wenn es ein langer Weg zurück wird.  
  
_"Mit diesen Worten endet das Tagebuch der Eishexe Eisflackern – und ihre Geschichte in ihrer Heimat. Vielleicht erhält sie in Simkea eine ruhm- und erkenntnisreiche Fortsetzung in der Suche nach einem Heimweg." Sanft schließt Sandsturm das Tagebuch. "Möge sie diesen Weg erfolgreich beschreiten."_


End file.
